Life As We Know It May Never Be The Same
by blondie
Summary: Abbie and Olivia relax over drinks after a long day at work. Could it lead to more than just friendship?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Sad, but true.

A knock at the door caused Abbie to glance up, peering over the top of her reading glasses. Olivia Benson peaked around the half-open office door, grinning at her. "Thought I'd find you here burning the midnight oil, Tex." She smirked, entering the office and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah well, you guys keep catching these perps, making more work for me. Just once, shoot the guy and save me the headache of a trial." Abbie replied sarcastically, smiling back at Olivia.

This topic was a running gag between the two, friendly banter that belied the more intense feelings simmering just below the surface. The two had been friends since Abbie was first assigned to SVU a couple of years ago. In Olivia Abbie found a certain security and comfort that she had not experienced since left home at 19. Olivia, for her part, enjoyed the mental workout she got every time they were together for drinks. Topics ranged from movies to religion, but carefully avoided any hint of work, giving both women a necessary haven from the grim realities of their jobs.

"Oh don't start that again Miss Priss. Your legal expertise and trial skills are what make you the big bucks, while us detectives bust our humps so you can show off in court. Now stop whining and take me to dinner!" Olivia responded playfully.

"Take you to dinner? After you come in here and call me a whiner? Here's a buck, run to Taco Bell and have something off the value menu, my treat." Abbie rose from her leather executive chair, and, grinning, took off her glass. She grabbed her purse and led Olivia out of the office and to the elevator.

"So, which case are you working on now?" Olivia asked curiously.

"You're breaking our 'no work talk' rule, Liv. I'll bounce some ideas off of you in a bit, but first I need a drink. The usual place?" Abbie just wanted to unwind for a while, enjoy some good food and even better conversation before dealing with the homicide trial that she'd been slaving over for the past few hours. If she had to read one more police report, full of misspelled words and poor grammar, she might finally come unglued. And the crime scene photos kept her up at night, seeing that poor girl's face every time she closed her eyes. A couple of drinks and some time with Olivia would help with that, Abbie was certain.

"Sure, it's a nice night for a walk. Maybe we could get a table outside. Hey, are you going to be working all weekend or do you think you might be able to squeeze in a show? I've got tickets to a matinee and we could grab an early dinner if you're interested." Olivia glanced sideways at her companion. Abbie looked tired, more so than she usually did during trial prep. This case was really getting to her, but she hadn't opened up to Liv about it yet. Olivia was glad she'd decided to pop in on her, because knowing Abbie, she hadn't had a decent meal in days. How she kept going was a mystery to Olivia, but she'd been running with Abbie in the mornings and had watched her draw her energy for the day during these outings.

They walked into their favorite restaurant, an Irish pub that served an odd combination of Irish and Southern food, with plenty of beer on tap. Taking a table outside, they ordered drinks and an appetizer. Olivia could see Abbie unwind, becoming animated when she told Liv about the novel she'd picked up the other day. They leaned back in their chairs, enjoying the cool breeze and the simple feeling of just sitting in each other's company.

As the night wore on and a couple of pints had been consumed, Olivia could watch Abbie relax. They laughed a lot, talked philosophy, music, and a number of other topics before Abbie finally felt ready to talk about her case. "Liv, this one's different. Not that murder isn't always a horrific crime, but this one just sucker punches me every time I look at the photos of the victim. She reminds me of someone, I'm not sure who, but it's a subconscious nagging that I knew her or something, and I can't place her." Abbie looked up from her beer, seeing the concern darken her friend's eyes.

"Maybe you ought to hand it off." Olivia stated, hesitating briefly because she didn't want Abbie to think that Olivia lacked confidence in her. "I mean, you're the EDA now, give it to your assistant. Let her try her hand at a murder trial."

"I can't. I'd feel worse about the situation if I did that. No, I'll take it to trial myself. It's something I have to do."

Olivia took Abbie's hand and replied huskily, "I worry about you sometimes, not because I don't think you can handle things, but because I think you'll kill yourself rather than step back. You're an incredible attorney, absolutely devoted to your job, but at what cost?"

"Liv, you know as well as I do that we are just alike in our passion for what we do. I can't quit any more than you can. And while I may end up with an ulcer, you may end up shot, or worse. Don't think this thought hasn't crossed my mind. Losing you . . . " Abbie pulled her hand away and picked up her glass, only to find it empty. With forced cheerfulness, she stood up, questioning Olivia. "Are you game for one more? We could split it." Without waiting for a response, Abbie walked over to the bar and ordered another pint. When she returned, she smiled at Olivia, not very convincingly, and said "Anyway, didn't you invite me on a date? Something about a matinee and dinner . . . and drinks and dancing." She added with a mischievous grin, this time very genuine. "I'll even take the day off to put your mind at ease, but you better show me a good time missy!" She drawled irresistibly.

Olivia knew Abbie well enough to know that the previous topic of discussion was closed for business. She also knew herself well enough to know that she'd give in to whatever Abbie had in mind. Grinning in response she said, "Well if it's a date, then you'd better wear something sexy."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Abbie pulled clothes out of her closet randomly, and tossed them on the bed. She was growing frustrated as she realized that her wardrobe consisted only of work clothes and grungy "relax at home" or "go running" clothes. She owned no "fun" clothes. Not a single cocktail dress, silky, slinky top or tight, low rise pants in sight. She dug all the way to the back of her closet in the vain hope that there may be a stray outfit hiding back there that would knock the socks off of Olivia. Unfortunately, all she found in the deep recess of the closet was a single glove whose mate had been lost long ago.

"Something sexy? Whose bright idea was that? I wouldn't even know where to shop for something remotely sexy." Abbie thought ruefully to herself, her stomach working itself into a mass of knots. She needed her personal wardrobe consultant for this shopping excursion.

Dialing quickly, she waited, holding her breath until she heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Good God Alex, what am I supposed to wear? I've got suits, Armani even, jeans and shitkicker boots, but no evening gowns, party dresses or even a remotely passable pair of pants!" Abbie spoke frantically, releasing her panicky feelings now that she had a sympathetic ear.

Alex Cabot chuckled quietly. Abbie never got this excited. It was a good sign. After all, Abbie had been as reclusive as a monk since before she and Alex had met. When Abbie finally came out to Alex over dinner one night, she explained that it was difficult for a woman to move up the ladder in the DA's office, but for a lesbian... Since then, only Alex had been privy to Abbie's secret. She doubted that Olivia knew, but judging from the looks that the two gave one another, Alex suspected that their feelings were mutual and unspoken.

"Abbie, it's alright. I've got some clothes that you can try on. If they don't work, we'll go shopping, alright? I've never seen you so worked up over a Broadway show before!" Alex teased.

"Shit! I'm giddy as a school girl. This is bad for my heart, it's pounding away right now. Am I reading into this too much, Alex? Honestly." Now Abbie sounded more subdued. Alex tread lightly when she responded. Alex and Olivia worked together, fairly closely in some cases, but they weren't actually good friends. It was more of a working relationship, tinged slightly with anger that Alex had replaced Abbie in SVU. Alex understood that it wasn't her that they were truly angry with, but rather the situation. Still, Olivia had a barrier up when Alex was around. Because Abbie cared about Olivia, Alex knew that Olivia must be more relaxed and genuine outside of work.

"I'm on my way right now. In fact, I'm heading to your apartment as we speak." Alex could hear the sounds of traffic and crowds through Abbie's cellphone, and then heard her buzz to be let in.

"How'd you manage that?" Alex questioned a breathless Abbie.

"I dialed your number as I was leaving my apartment. I knew that you'd be able to help me. You're my savior!" Abbie replied smiling.

"Okay, let's take a look in the guestroom closet first. That's where I keep most of my going out clothes." Alex stated as she led Abbie down the hall to the first bedroom on the left.

"Good God, there are more clothes in here than Macy's!" Abbie exclaimed. "Where do you wear these things? Oh wait... Ms. Cabot, society girl, debutante from the illustrious, well-bred Cabot family." Abbie teased Alex as she stared at the variety of dresses hanging in the closet. As she moved them aside, one caught her eye - a deep, blood red with spaghetti straps and a plunging back. The front of the dress was fairly modest in comparison, with a square neckline. The fabric was soft and slinky and Abbie knew that this was the one, it was perfect! She took it from the closet and turned around, holding it in front of her for Alex's approval.

"I forgot that was in there." Alex said, awed by the devastating effect caused by Abbie's dark beauty combined with the stunning gown. If anyone could make a woman switch teams, it would be Abbie in that dress. "I bought it on a whim, but never wore it. Try it on."

When Abbie emerged from the room minutes later, Alex was stunned. Her best friend looked amazing. There was no way Alex could have pulled off that dress, but it looked like it was made for Abbie. Alex shook her head, smirking, and thought "Olivia doesn't stand a chance!"


	3. Chapter 3

In another apartment, in a different part of the city, much the same grumbling and anxiety had been taking place for the better part of the day. Olivia held the dress in front of her and looked in the mirror again, undecided. Was she reading too much into this? Was Abbie really going to be dressed up like this? What if she was overdressed? Underdressed? God, this was too complicated! But all the same, when was the last time she had been this excited over dinner and a show? Olivia had never really "felt" feminine. Oh, she was aware of how men looked at her, and women too for that matter, but she had never really felt that she deserved this attention. Several months ago she had picked up this beautiful, totally feminine, extremely sexy gown. At the time it had been a spur of the moment purchase, regretted the moment that she got the dress home, feeling foolish for ever imagining that she could pull that one off. She always felt like a young girl playing in her mother's closet when she put on a dress, but this time, in this dress, she knew she would get the reaction from Abbie that she was hoping for. Olivia held the creamy gown close to her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Against her olive complexion, the gown looked sensational. Still, the butterflies didn't go away. In fact, she could feel them multiplying in her stomach at an exponential rate.

Olivia had never been one to cultivate close friendships with women. Abbie was the exception to the rule. The day they met there was an instant connection between the two. Most of the time, however, her job didn't allow her the time needed to maintain these relationships, so she instead formed a bond with her partner. Elliott was her best friend, the one that she bounced all of her nutty ideas off of. Dialing quickly, she held her breath until he answered.

"El? I need your help. Can you come over for a bit?" Olivia sounded petrified.

"Liv, are you okay? What's the matter?" Elliott heard the panic in his partner's voice and was immediately concerned.

"I don't know what to wear, and you're my best girlfriend!" Olivia calmed down slightly after hearing Elliott's voice. "I have a date on Saturday and I have this dress and I'm not sure if I should wear it or if it's too over-the-top and . . . "

"I'm on my way, but if you breathe a word of this to the squad I swear you'll pay." Elliott stopped her, laughing. "Just sit down and have a drink."

A short time and one beer later, a knock on the door signaled Elliott's arrival. Olivia opened the door wearing the gown. She'd been pacing around in it, trying to get a feel for the dress. When she opened the door, Elliott was temporarily speechless.

Once he recovered, he stated "I don't know what the problem is. Unless, of course, you don't want to look stunning and attractive for this 'mystery date.' Who's the lucky lady?" Elliott questioned. Only Elliott knew about Olivia's sexual preference, simply because it had never come up in conversation in the squad room. Olivia had always kept her love life a secret, no matter whom she dated. She didn't think that this type of information had anything to do with how well she could do her job, and so she just didn't discuss it on the job. But because she and Elliott had spent time together, holidays with his family, picnics, and birthdays, they were closer than most partners. She had introduced his family to her last girlfriend, several years ago, but hadn't had anyone special in her life for quite some time. Elliott knew that this one must be special if Olivia was going to all of this trouble for her.

"El . . . I'm not sure that I want to talk about her just yet. It's still forming and I don't want to jinx it. But you'll be the first to know when I'm ready to share, you know that." Olivia replied hesitantly.

"She on the job?" He asked, hoping for a clue into Olivia's secretiveness.

"Yeah. And that's all that you'll get out of me right now Detective." She stated, firmly closing the subject.

"Okay, I'll wait. Don't worry about the dress, or the date, you look fantastic and if she doesn't agree then she's not the girl for you!" Elliott's encouragement was just what Olivia needed. She smiled and visibly relaxed.

"Let me go slip into something more comfortable and I'll get you a beer." She teased, heading to her bedroom to change.

Elliott found the beer himself, and wandered back into the living room to wait for Olivia. He hoped that this woman was the right one for Liv. He loved her like a sister, and had seen how hurt she was in the last relationship. When Celia had left her, Elliott thought that Olivia might quit the SVU, maybe even quit the force altogether. They'd talked through it though, and in time she returned to normal, albeit a bit more wary of relationships. For her to step out and take a chance with this woman indicated to Elliott that Olivia's self-esteem had finally recovered.

"I know that you're curious about her, El. I also know that you're concerned for me, that you don't want to see me hurt. Don't worry, we were friends first, we understand each other's issues and job-related idiosyncracies. I waited a long time before saying anything to her, before making a move. Trust me. Trust my judgment on this." Olivia stated firmly.

"It's your move. You, in that dress, will get the message across no problem." Elliott took Olivia into his arms for a quick hug. "Now, if you don't need my services any longer, I'd better get home and make dinner for the kids. Kathy's playing Bunko or something with some friends."

As Olivia closed the door behind him, she leaned back against it and closed her eyes. Elliott's encouragement had bolstered her spirit, the butterflies were decreasing, but she knew that she had to get through the next two days calmly, focused on her job rather than the woman that would see her in that dress. Behind her closed eyes, however, she saw Abbie's smile and knew that it was all worth it.


End file.
